In your arms
by Crystal-Fullbuster-Lockser
Summary: A two-shot about how Naofumi and Raphtalia comfort each other whenever one of them have a nightmare. (Cover image made by me)


**Although that story weren't the first i wrote about Naofumi and Raphtalia, this is the first time i am posting a fanfic about them and i hope you'll like it **

**I started to watch the anime early at this year, and i have to admit that what made me watch it was Raphtalia and Naofumi's relationship, i soon got attached to the couple when i read more about them so i quickly started to make a lot of fanarts and write fanfics about them ︎**

**My OTP#2 of the animes**

**Thanks _Redfury509 _****for helping me with correcting this fanfic, i'm not a English speaker so i really appreciate your help ! **

**This contains some mentions of the episode 4 but this fanfic is passing much forward in the history.**

**_I hope you enjoy ~_**

_Naofumi just heard the sound of an iron striking against the monster, as the young woman had the impulse necessary to jump and finish the creature. It was until the black haired man felt his vision going into slow motion._

_Naofumi saw the moment the monster used the unwounded arm to hit the girl, but not before she successfully did the final attack at the same time._

_He also saw how both flew._

_And how her sword fell on the ground, beside its owner._

_"Ra...RAPHTALIA!" He screamed while running to reach his partner, quickly leaning her on his lap._

_"I'm sorry Naofumi-sama..." She smiled weakly, trying to hold back her tears, different from him, "I...wasn't strong enough to kill that monster without hurting myself..."_

_She slowly closed her eyes_

_"Raphtalia you need to be strong, Raphtalia!"_

_..._

_"No...please Raphtalia...no..."_

* * *

"NO!"

He jumped, sitting straight up from his bed, sweating, as he felt his heart beating fast like a train. Naofumi was trying his best to totally recover the conscience and the normal rhythm of his breath, but he couldn't.

It was until he heard the noise of pushed bedsheets and a presence coming from the bed beside his.

"Naofumi-sama!"

He tensed hearing his name coming from that very familiar voice, the reason of all his agitation, as the Hero turned his head to see a worried Raphtalia touching his shoulder:

"Are you ok?"

"You're...fine," He muttered shocked. "Are you really fine?!"

"Yes of course, why wouldn't i..oh.." The realizing passed on her mind. "You had a nightmare..."

He reached his hand to hers, receiving a confused look from her.

"Naofu- wah!" The girl exclaimed surprised as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, wrapping one hand on her hair and leaning the other on her back.

"You're fine..." He whispered on her neck, "Thank god, thank god!"

_'Oh, it was a nightmare about me... That's why he looked so terrified when I called him'_ Raphtalia thought to herself.

She decided to just let him be and held Naofumi back, bringing him closer to her. It was until she felt a drop touch her skin.

"A-Are you crying?" The demi-human asked but he just kept holding the girl tightly. Raphtalia couldn't help but feel sympathy for him.

_'The last time I saw him crying was at the kingdom when I said that I believed on him.'_

"You..." He moved away to stare at her eyes. "You never dare to scare me like that again!"

Raphtalia blinked twice, confused, before pouting:

"Naofumi-sama, it was a nightmare. How can I control a thing that is on your mind?"

"I mean in real life, you never go forward during a fight without me like this again."

Still not convinced of what happened, she replied:

"It's my duty to protect you with all I have."

"Raphtalia... I can't handle the thought of losing you, so I order you to never leave me."

Her face changed to a shocked.

Her crest didn't glow purple or burn. Not that he was complaining since he hated it when she felt pain for that cursed symbol whenever he was forced to use it.

That same cursed symbol that this woman in front of him insisted on having back due to her loyalty.

"Uhh...What exactly happens if i order something so vague?"

"I'm not sure, you never did it before but...m-my heart really started to beat faster now" Raphtalia replied as she held her now blushing face.

"Raphtalia are you ok?"

"I-I...it's like my emotions were intertwined somehow and I can't even think about being apart from you."

He took two seconds to understand it, and felt his face heat.

"Sorry, I think I should have asked you first...i will cancel this if you wan-"

"No way! Even if Naofumi-sama never asked me, I still would follow you!" Raphtalia grabbed his hand with hers.

He glanced at the mark that proved their contract, even if he never treated her like a slave he bought.

He brought her hands near his forehead.

She froze at the sudden action, but her heart warmed seeing his expression.

"Did you...ever regret your decision?" His tone had a hint of guilt.

"No, not even a thought." She reassured him immediately. She knew he was talking about the time when she asked him to be her master again, after Motoyasu gave her the 'freedom' from the Shield Hero.

"I'm glad that you always trusted on me Raphtalia, I really value it, but please never ignore me when we're in a dangerous situation like a fight. I don't want to ever have to use that crest again."

She tensed before answering back.

"I will promise this if you also do, and please don't take all the burden to you. I've said it before, but you can divide your problems with me, and i will always be there to listen and help you, but Naofumi-sama, you have to trust and rely on me so you won't risk yourself too. I am pretty sure you're just as important for me as you said as I am to you."

"I know that, so we both agree" He kept still like that while she is carefully rubbing his tears with her thumbs. "So let's sleep again. I'm sorry I interrupted you right when we have a mission the next morning."

After laying back on his pillow, he felt Raphtalia leaning to kiss his cheek, and when he opened his eyes she had a shy expression, averting his eyes.

"W-Well you did it before with me, so I wanted to thank you also like this" Raphtalia tried to explain herself.

"So that means I can also thank the others this way?"

"You can't! I'm the only one!" Raphtalia said with her tail swinging agitatedly.

"I was only joking."

Naofumi kept staring at her as he decided to break the silence

"Raphtalia would you...uh would you..?"

She blinked once more confused

_'Why can't i just say it already?'_ He thought in despair.

_'Because that would be weird.'_ His conscience told him. Although at that moment, what he needed was not the logic, and yes, to feel she was safe with him.

Raphtalia apparently understood what he wanted to say, as she touched his hand.

"Would you feel better if I stayed here with you?"

Thank god she understood what he meant, but now how should he react so he would not seem too anxious nor act indifferently? Otherwise she would let him be.

"No, you don't have to, don't worry."

"Naofumi-sama, you always helped me whenever i had a nightmare, and the best thing now is to have someone special and reliable near to you."

He sighed.

"You just won't give up, right?"

"No."

"But, someone special?" He smiled at her arching an eyebrow, as Raphtalia's face instantly got red from embarrassment.

"Ah, what I meant was...don't laugh of me!"

"Well you're not wrong about it."

The young man leaned more on his pillow before Raphtalia also laid beside him.

Naofumi brought her closer to him, pulling her by the waist as the girl looked at him surprised, but he just looked away trying to hide his blush.

Trying.

"I just...wanted to feel your warmth a little more. You can leave soon if you want, I just need five minutes."

_'OMG why he needed to be this cute?!'_

Raphtalia just wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nested his head at her collarbone, just like when she comforted him in the castle.

"Uh Raphtalia? You don't need all this."

"It is necessary, so you won't forget that i'm here in your arms."

"More like I am the one in your arms..." He replied with his voice muffled by her warm skin.

"Haha, kind of..."

"Thank you, good night Raphtalia."

"Good night, Naofumi."

Her sleepiness did not allow her to notice the lack of the honorific in his name, but it only made Naofumi realize how close they became, as he remembered what she said to him.

_'In your arms, huh..?'_

* * *

**So, did you guys like the chapter ? Their relationship is so precious. I also made a version of Raphtalia having a nightmare and Naofumi conforting her, but i had to post this first since i think it's so sweet how Raphtalia is important for Naofumi so i will post this at the next chapter. **

**Besides this one, i have a looot of another stories about them, i just have to decide which one i will post next, but if you have a suggestion of fanfic about them please let a review :) **

**See you at the next chapter **~


End file.
